Me rindo
by Piketuxa
Summary: Até mesmo pessoas como ele eram capazes de parar para pensar um pouco. Impulsivo, violento, com um senso comum que sempre lhe causava problemas e uma personalidade horrível, Souichi era tudo o que não queremos que alguém próximo a nós seja, mas alguém havia o aceitado como ele era, e Tatsumi não era louco de recusar tal benevolência.


**Me rindo**

**Capítulo único – Tatsumi Versión**

* * *

Ele era insistente, eu gostava disso, mas era incômodo.

Morinaga sempre fora alguém muito próximo de mim, ele sabia ler todos os meus gestos e aguentava o meu comportamento, é claro que eu notaria que ele é especial.

Quando ele se declarou para mim, sabia das consequências. Ele sabia que eu não aceitaria… _não de imediato._ Ele sabia o quão problemática era a minha aversão aos _gays_, ele era um, _e ele estava apaixonado por mim_.

É claro que eu fiquei confuso, nem tanto quanto irritado e com raiva, mas com muito receio. Ele era um amigo, um muito próximo; eu confiava nele demais, mas ele havia me traído, e da pior forma possível.

Ok, é exagero, eu sei. Depois de um tempo eu deixei estar, por que implicar? Bastava ele esquecer aquela paixonite _gay _irritante e sem noção que tudo ficaria bem. Era simples, precisava complicar?

_Precisava_, com o Morinaga nada pode ser simples e fácil, ele tinha sempre que levar as coisas apenas por suas próprias conclusões, e foi com isso que _tudo aquilo aconteceu._

Ter dormido com ele me irritou. Eu, que sempre odiei _gays_, que sempre prometi matar o namorado do meu irmão, que sempre deixei bem claro minha aversão, dormindo com um cara?

Meu primeiro pensamento e os milésimos depois dele foram apenas em formas de como matar lenta e dolorosamente um certo _kouhai_, ah!, eu fiquei realmente puto com ele. Bravo ao ponto de socá-lo gratuitamente, de me afastar dele, de querê-lo longe.

Mas houve muitas reviravoltas. Ele sumiu e eu o procurei, ele voltou e eu o afastei, ele se irritou e eu cedi. Muitas, muitas coisas, muitas sensações, dores, conversas.

Eu descobri algumas coisas sobre ele, e eu comecei a vê-lo mais, antes ele me parecia apenas muito obstinado, mas, na realidade, ele apenas queria não repetir seu erro do passado.

Bem, quando eu me vi perdido nos braços dele, já não mais resistindo tanto, ou com tanto ímpeto, foi o fim. Quando eu ansiei os lábios dele sobre os meus, quando eu incitei e iniciei um beijo, quando eu parei de empurrá-lo e pará-lo, eu descobri que havia perdido. Eu já não podia lutar contra os fatos, contra ele, contra a corrente.

Eu tinha o meu orgulho, eu sempre diria que não sou _homo_, eu implicaria com meu cunhado, eu socaria o Morinaga quando ele investisse repentinamente, mas, no fundo, eu sabia que tudo isto seria apenas uma fachada. Sabia que Tetsuhiro Morinaga era como uma onda nos meus sentimentos. Ele me deixa instável, me deixa confuso, me leva junto às suas vontades e desejos. Sua corrente sempre me abalaria.

Quando Masaki apareceu eu senti extremo ciúmes, mesmo que negasse. E ver o Morinaga tão feliz ao ver seu ex-amante me fez sentir na pele a dor da incerteza. Passava na minha mente um filme: meu _kouhai_ que tanto dizia me amar virando as costas, de mãos dadas com seu ex-amante, satisfeito.

Eu tive que agir, intervir. Eu lutei por ele, eu o trouxe para mim. Fui egoísta, sim, era necessário. Não conseguia me imaginar sem ele, como poderia continuar indiferente diante de uma possível separação?

Sim, é difícil de acreditar, mas eu tenho sentimentos sim. Eu tenho medos, tenho receios, e tenho sim vontade de passar o resto da minha vida com alguém, eu apenas nunca imaginei que o pretendente seria um homem, quem imaginaria?

Agora, vendo-o aqui, deitado ao lado, relaxado depois de termos feito sexo _(— Maldito!)_, eu penso se não valeu mesmo a pena tudo o que eu passei para chegar aqui. Seu braço possessivo na minha cintura garantia que eu não sairia, _eu nem queria sair._

Está na hora de encarar os fatos, de erguer a cabeça. Não é necessário nenhum sacrifício, eu só preciso deixar que as coisas aconteçam em seu devido tempo. Isso não significa que eu estou assumindo que agora sou _homo_, mas sim significa que eu confio nele, que me é tão especial.

Fechei os olhos, era hora de dormir. Morinaga se remexeu, me abraçando ainda mais e aproximando nossos rostos. Seu murmúrio feliz me fez sorrir levemente. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim…


End file.
